I Deserve This
by Diana-ILH
Summary: When a strange Deity comes to Zelda in her dreams and grants her "special powers" she finds that she can't control those powers, her emotions, or herself. Bad summary, good story! I swear. :  Zelda/Ike.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! **

**I don't own SSB, Nintendo does.**

**Kay so here's a new story I've been working on.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated : )**

**Enjoy!**

'_It was so cold._

_I was naked. I was surrounded._

_I felt cool wind brush against my body. _

_I felt so weak, yet so light._

_I felt so lost, yet so safe._

_A strange warmth came over me, my heart beating rapidly,_

_It was all so bizarre._

_I heard a voice, but it wasn't very familiar._

_She sounded so serene, so hypnotizing and monotone._

_Her voice echoed through the air, and in my head._

_At first I couldn't understand her, then the voice became louder._

_My head was throbbing, my breaths got shorter._

_Then, a huge surge of energy pulsated through my body,_

"_Zelda, take this power. Enrich your mind. Improve your body._

_Take this gift, you are beautiful. You are deserving."_

_She repeated those same words to me.._

_Over and over and over and over…_

Zelda awoke. Everything was still and silent. The sunshine peaking through her curtains shined on her face. She felt so consumed with peace, but she was frightened. The dream felt so real.

'_Did it really happen? Was it just a dream? An illusion?'_

But, she couldn't lay around forever, people were expecting her. Today was the big tournament. Zelda got showered and dressed then made her way to the dining room. She spotted her significant other, her "main squeeze" her boyfriend. She swished her princess swagger over to Ike, then lightly kissed his cheek.

"Hey," Ike said, "How are you this morning?"

Zelda sat, sighing.

"I'm fine." She said with a small smile.

"That's good. Are you worried about the battles later?" Ike asked throwing around an apple.

"A little.. But I'll try my best that's for sure."

"I hope so. I'll see you later, I have some stuff to do." Ike kissed her goodbye and exited the room. Alone, Zelda's dream consumed her thoughts again.

'_Take what power? What do I deserve? Why do I deserve it?'_

She continued asking herself questions until she was interrupted by Samus, her best friend.

"Hey Princess." Samus greeted Zelda and took a seat next to her.

"Hey Samus.." Zelda replied, turning to her.

"Why so gloomy?" Samus obviously picked up on her mood.

"Oh it's.. It's nothing.. Well, no it's uh, it's something. Can I talk to you in private?" Zelda asked her, reluctantly. Samus nodded,

"Yeah. Let's go to my room." They stood from their seats and walked to Samus's room. Her room was very spacious, it had blueprints on the walls, along with pictures of wanted bounties and Space Pirates.

"So tell me!" Samus said sitting Zelda down on her bed. She sighed,

"Okay.. Last night I had a really weird dream. Some voice told me I was being granted some kind of power and that I deserve it. It felt so real, it was unbelievable. So I'm kind of beginning to think it was more than just a dream.." Zelda looked at Samus, expecting to be called insane.

"Umm.. Okay. So, do you think you have some other mysterious powers now? You know, besides your light powers?" Samus asked her.

"I.. I don't know. Maybe..?" Zelda replied with a grin.

"Well let's put it to the test!" Samus grabbed Zelda's arm and stood her up.

"How?"

"Let's go train."

The arena was enormous. There were stages and platforms to simulate the actual battlefields that they fight in during real matches. Samus and Zelda got on one of the stages.

"Okay so where do we begin?' Samus asked.

"I'm not sure." Zelda replied crossing her arms.

"Try to trigger your "new" powers the same way you do your old ones!" Samus said, standing behind her, making sure she wouldn't get hit by any of Zelda's magic.

"Uh, okay.." Zelda tried searching for a way to set off the powers she supposedly obtained. Eventually, after an exceeding amount of tries, nothing had occurred.

"So, nothing huh?" Samus said, she was sitting at the edge of one of the platforms. She jumped down, joining Zelda.

"No, I guess not." Zelda replied.

"Disappointing.." Samus gave a small frown and then shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not like you need 'em." With that, they both got off the stage and made their way towards the exit.

She turned to see Ike and Link sparring on one of the nearby stages. They were battling on a replica of "Final Destination". The fight seemed pretty exciting, so they decided to stick around and watch the rest of it. Their fight was suspenseful, Zelda watched Ike come so close to harm and watched Link trying to cause his agony. It was as if Zelda was hypnotized by the battle, almost possessed. She stared, not missing a single detail of what was going on in front of her. She never blinked, not once. Her heart started to race, it felt as if it was ready to burst right out of her chest. In the midst of all her frenzy, the climax hit. A slash, blood, then a thud. Zelda watched Ike hit the ground almost lifeless, as if everything was in slow motion. There was silence, then Zelda felt a rush of pain, both physical and mental. Grief and anger came over her as well, a throbbing pain pulsed through her body and then she gasped for air. She couldn't catch her breath, she fell to her knees, still panting. She felt tears start to stream down her face, they felt so hot, they started to burn her. She let out a soft whimper and then a loud blood curdling scream. She grabbed her head, bawling and started tearing at her hair. She continued screaming frantically and then started scratching her face. Small amounts of blood started dripping down her cheeks. She was digging into her skin more and more. Her screaming never stopped. She didn't sense anyone else around her during all of that. She couldn't control herself. She never once meant to do that. She lost all control. At last she finally felt a calmness overcome her. She felt limp. Zelda couldn't feel anything, see anything, or hear anything. Her senses were completely blank. She felt at peace now. Zelda opened her eyes to see Ike. His face was such a sweet sight..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! **

**I don't own SSB, okay? : )**

**So, this next one's short, sorry.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**Um.. Enjoy..? :D**

Ike meant the world to her, seeing him okay filled her with joy. She smiled and reached out to touch his face and ran her fingers down his cheek.

"I'm glad your okay." Zelda said softly.

"Never mind me.. What happened with you?" Ike asked her, obvious concern in his voice.

"What do you mean?.. I was just worried." Zelda responded. She sat up to see she was in a hospital. It was so cold there. It was sterilized and lonely, it was like they were prepared to see her die. She reached up to touch her face, she felt lines of stitches and scabs trailing down her cheeks.

"Why'd you do that to yourself?" Ike asked her. Zelda opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't make out any words.

"I.. Umm.. Uh.." Zelda stared at her hands, she realized they were shorter. The doctors must've clipped them to try and prevent another incident. The room stayed painfully silent. Zelda looked over at Ike was sitting on a chair next to her bed.

"I.. I don't know.." Zelda whispered. She looked at Ike's expression, it almost seemed like he was frustrated with her. She had done nothing wrong, Ike had no reason to be angry with her.

"I'm sorry." Zelda looked away and felt a similar burning sensation in her eyes, tears began to form. She heard Ike stand walk out of the room. After the door shut, she began to cry. She curled up watching the clock on the wall. It was 4 o'clock, so the tournament would be starting in three hours. She thought about not going, but it would just cause people to lose even more respect for her. She removed the blanket covering her body. She got off the bed and realized she was in a hospital gown, it showed her backside completely. The thought of anyone besides Ike touching her made her cringe. She started looking for her clothes, but the room was completely empty besides the beeping monitors, a drawer and two chairs. She searched as hard as she could, between every nook and cranny, in every drawer, twice, under her bed, under her pillow; she looked everywhere, but obviously her clothes weren't there. She sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. She was never one to dress provocatively, or without class. She hated the thought of showing skin. She was just brought up that way, but she made an exception. She walked over to the door and creaked it open and checked for any passerby, she saw no one was there so she quietly stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her. She sidled along the wall making sure no one would be able to see her bar back. She eventually reached the corner, and peaked to see if anyone was there. She noticed a nurse exiting a room, so she bolted back down the hall and ran into the elevator. She pressed the first floor button with one hand and tried to close the gown from behind with the other. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. On the other side stood a dirty seemingly uncouth man. He walked into the elevator and leaned on the back wall. Zelda felt his gaze. She could feel his eyes staring at every inch of her body. Her palms started to sweat, and rage began to consume her. How dare he look at her? Her fists clenched and her blood rushed through her veins. Her heart racing, she turned around and looked straight at him, hate in her eyes. Time seemed to stop as she stepped closer to him. She raised her arm and placed her hand on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing!" The stranger yelled, trying to push away her hand. Zelda's hand began to burn, until she finally gripped his face and began to crush it. His screams filled the elevator as she dug her fingers deeper into his skull. Blood began trickling down her hand, then her arm then dripping onto the floor. He facial expression never once changing, just a blank look of anger on her face. She continued causing him agony until the man no longer made any noise. No gasps for air, screams, or coughs from coking on blood. She removed her arm and let the lifeless body drop to the floor. The damage was all too clear. His face was completely dismantled. Zelda stared at the bloody corpse in front of her. Her common sense suddenly rushed back. What had she done? She didn't even know him. He had done her no real harm. He never deserved that. Zelda screamed backing away from the body. She removed her gown to clean her arm. She opened the elevator doors and ran out as fast as she could. She ran into one of the hospital rooms. It was vacant, no patients were there. She fell to the floor, holding her legs against her chest. She stared at the clock realizing it wasn't moving. It hadn't even been five minutes since she's left her room. Time really had stopped. She laid down, letting her bare skin touch the cold tile floor and felt a familiar peace take over her body.


End file.
